Of Bats, Cats and Princesses!
by Vivienna
Summary: Diana finally has a relationship with Bruce that she had always dreamed of. Then came the blast from the past. Batman's old flame returns and to Diana's chagrin, he seems to have lingering feelings for her. But Diana is not about to lose her man..
1. Chapter 1

**Of Bats, Cats and Princesses!**

**(I do not own any of the characters. They belong to DC Comics. Written for fun, not profit)**

Diana stirred and yawned. She opened her eyes and squinted, adjusting to the glare of the sunlight that poured in through the windows. _Should have drawn the blinds._

She turned over and smiled in pleasure.

_He is__ still here._

A tad unusual for the batman, who usually rose way before the sunrise, all geared and ready for action. Nevertheless, she was pleased. It was one of those rare times where she actually got to watch him sleep and admire his male beauty.

She looked at him intently. It had only been a few years since she had made acquaintance with the male species…with him, yet she still found herself marveling at the differences between them. She looked first at his handsome face.

His eyes were sewn shut, a set of thick lashes sweeping his cheeks. He had a sharp steady nose, a roman nose. And lips...those sensuous lips that made her quiver with pleasure night after night. She lightly traced a finger along his jaw and leaned forward to kiss him gently on the lips.

She looked lower at his bare chest, lightly dusted with crisp black hair. Not an ounce of fat on his belly, just hard sinew and muscles everywhere. His arms rested at his sides, strong and heavily muscled as was the rest of him. She reached out and tangled her fingers through the hair on his chest following its trail downwards. The lower half of his naked body was covered with a blanket and just as she reached his lower abdomen, his hand caught hers.

She gasped and her eyes shot up. He still looked to be asleep. Then she heard his gruff morning voice.

"Don't rub the lamp unless you want the genie to appear."

A lazy smile spread across his face. She leaned forward and kissed him again.

"I was just….exploring. You are a very beautiful man."

His eyes flew open at that and he gave her an incredulous look.

"Men don't usually take being called beautiful as a compliment."

She laughed and rose from the bed, grabbing her negligee to wrap around her light pink satin nightdress.

He rose too, completely oblivious to the fact that he was stark naked. She turned and swallowed, feeling a blush creep across her cheeks.

_The man had no shame whatsoever._

He turned back to her and saw her staring at her feet, stealing occasional glances at him. He grinned.

"Your modesty is refreshing, considering how you very nearly brought my house down with your howls last night."

She blushed deeper. "Bruce!" She hissed between her teeth.

He had the gall to laugh at her embarrassment.

He walked around the bed to her and lifted her chin with his hand. She gazed up into his laughing eyes and felt a warmth within her. It was like living a dream. She had pursued him for two long years before gaining his trust and his love.

She felt herself melt into his arms as he drew her close and took possession of her mouth.

Minutes later, he pulled away from her and gazed into her eyes.

"We best be getting ready Princess. Everyone in the watchtower would be wondering where the devil we are by now."

She groaned.

"What am I gonna say?"

He flashed her another cheeky grin. "Tell them you were being taken to heaven and back."

"Bruce!!"

He laughed a hoarse, throaty laughter.

"Don't you have a modest bone in that amazing body of yours?"

"Would you rather that I blush in a similar shade to yours?"

It was her turn to laugh.

Hours later, she walked towards the monitor room of the watch tower to meet with him. They had a corporate party to attend that evening.

He was tapping keys on the computer, his concentration focused on his work. She knew better than to disturb him and took a nearby seat, patiently waiting for him to finish.

He had on his batsuit, face expressionless. Somehow, it terrified her to see him as the batman. She was afraid that she would lose her Bruce. Surely that was a puzzling notion since it was the batman that she fell in love with in the first place.

"Five minutes and I'll be done here." His voice was passive and emotionless. She felt a familiar fear grip her.

Then precisely five minutes later, he gathered a stack of papers in a neat pile and turned to her.

"I'm all yours princess."

She let out a quiet sigh of relief at the gentle tone. He only used that tone on her.

The Bat wasn't a man to display his affections publicly but he didn't mind it one bit when she slipped her hand in his and leaned over to peck him on the cheek.

He made a mental note to return the kiss….in private.

They walked to the elevator hand-in-hand. No one was in sight.

"So, what will you be wearing tonight?" he asked as he jabbed at the button.

She grinned at him cheekily.

"Oh you'll see. I'd love to watch your jaw hit the ground."

He grinned back, a masculine grin.

"Will you be wearing your lacy black lingerie with the garters underneath?"

She knew that he could be outrageous when he wanted to be, but no amount of preparation could ever prepare her for it. He always managed to get a blush out of her.

"Bruce!!" She hissed, embarrassed to her toes.

He had the nerve to laugh.

She got off at her storey and turned to him. His eyes were still twinkling with mischief.

"I can't wait for the party to be over already. So that I can peel off your gown and everything under it..piece by piece."

She clapped her hands over her ears and whistled loudly as she turned to rush to her room but she still heard his laughter ringing in her ears.

Diana spent the next few hours exfoliating, conditioning, moisturizing and accessorizing. It was her first major public appearance as Bruce Wayne's leading lady and she wanted to look the part.

Two hours later, she heard the knock on her door. She rose from the dresser and smoothed out her gown.

She smiled to herself, feeling the excitement build up within her as she walked to answer the door.

The door opened and he stood there, a single rose in his hand.

She took in a deep breath. Somehow, every time she saw him without his bat suit, it knocked the wind out of her.

He was wearing a black formal suit with a pristine white shirt underneath, complete with a bowtie. It had been tailored to perfection, fitting him snugly to bring out the best of his hard, sculpted and defined male form. His black leather shoes were polished to shine like marble. He looked every bit the famous billionaire playboy the world knew him as.

He was definitely male, dashingly male….devastatingly male.

Her knees felt wobbly.

He was assessing her just as thoroughly.

She was a spectacular vision to behold. It took a bit of willpower to keep his jaw in place.

_She hadn't been kidding afterall._

Her turquoise gown fit like a glove. It was an off-shoulder piece that fit snugly and had a slit up to the thigh. He skimmed over her creamy shoulders and the expanse of beautiful white bosom that the gown didn't hide.

His vision lowered and he swallowed. Her shapely legs were exposed because of the slit. Legs were among his biggest turn-ons and Lord...what gorgeous legs they were!

The matching heels, studded with diamonds served to enhance the elegance of the gown and emphasized the length of her legs.

He was suddenly reluctant to show her off in the company of lustful corporate moguls. He wanted her all to himself, to drink in her beauty and die intoxicated.

He looked at his watch. 7pm. _Darn it!_

It was too late to carry out what was on his mind.

He contemplated missing the party all together but he chanced to look up at her beautiful face and saw the excitement in her eyes. He relented and willed himself to forget his raunchy thoughts…for the moment.

She smiled at him, a dazzling smile. "Oh Bruce! This is so exciting. I haven't been to a party for a long time."

"And you're going to be the most beautiful woman there."

He gave her the rose and held out his elbow. She slipped her hand around it.

An hour later, their presence was announced as they entered the great hall.

The place was crawling with entrepreneurs and royalty from all parts of the world.

She scrutinized the enormous room, taking in its grandeur.

She felt like everything was a dream as he led her from one couple to another, introducing her. She smiled and exchanged pleasantries but didn't really feel like she was even present.

Every man she was introduced to had the same reaction. They gawked at her, eyes wide and jaws dropped before gushing out throngs of praises so lame that she started to feel nauseous. She secretly hoped that none of them actually salivated since they all looked like they were about to.

She was more amused by the women's reaction to Bruce. They giggled behind their hands at everything he said and found any excuse at all to touch him.

One plump lady in particular seemed completely enthralled by him. She was wearing a hideous tomato-colored gown which matched her ruddy complexion. She had the gall to elbow Diana aside and plant herself between Bruce and her.

"Bruce! What a delight! I haven't seen your handsome self in a long time," Diana heard her gush.

"Mrs. Dawson. It's a pleasure to see you too. You're looking very fetching…as always."

She preened at the compliment and fell into a fit of giggles, thrusting her massive bosom at him.

Bruce looked over the short, portly woman's head and winked at Diana.

Diana smiled. She was a little surprised that he actually mingled well with people.

A complete contrast from the Batman. No one would have guessed.

She looked around the hall again. The men wore identical shades of black and white while the women wore brilliants colors…white, green, pink, yellow…name it and it was there. Their faces were painted with thick makeup and precious stones adorned their ears, necks and wrists.

Diana felt strangely under-dressed.

Then she caught sight of another odd-ball. A woman standing at the bar. She was in a black gown, cut low enough to reveal an ample amount of bosom.

She watched as the woman turned with a glass of martini and stood by herself, scanning the crowd as was she.

_She was beautiful._

Brunette with striking green eyes.

She watched the woman's eyes rest on something. Her eyes widened and then narrowed as a seductive, knowing smile spread across her face.

She seemed to be the type who always got what she wanted.

She watched the woman smile wider and followed her line of sight.

It was not something she was watching…it was someone!

Her someone!

_Keep your paws of my man Lady!_

She turned and pushed her way towards Bruce, now surrounded by a clutter of women, wanting to show that woman that he was taken.

Then she saw his face. He was staring back at her, his eyes wide.

_It can't be._

Bruce wasn't the kind of man to be taken in by a woman's charms so easily. It had taken even her a long time to win him over. And she knew she was considered very beautiful in this man's world.

_But that look…_

He looked dazed…..mesmerized.

She felt a tug of jealousy.

Diana reached him and slipped her arm around his. He looked down at her, seemingly in confusion.

"Diana..Where were you?"

_Diana? What happened to Princess?_

His gaze went back to the woman.

She tugged at his sleeve. "I'm tired. Let's go."

"What? But we just got here."

She threw him an irritated glance.

"Well I'm tired of being ogled at."

"Very well."

She slipped her hand into his and very nearly dragged him off the floor.

As they walked out, she turned.

She watched the woman narrow her eyes, a sly smile touching her scarlett lips before she raised her glass in a silent toast.

As if to say…let the better woman win.

* * *

**Please review if you liked it! ****:) Thank you **


	2. Chapter 2

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Diana shook off her thoughts about the other woman and looked up at him. The party had been a week ago but she could not help the lingering feeling of dread. She just knew something was about to happen…something bad. And it had to involve that woman.

She had not asked him who she was and did not intend to. The last thing she wanted to do was to remind him of her…not after seeing his reaction to her. She had other ways of finding out.

He had just gotten back from patrolling. She rose and wrapped her hands around his neck, bringing him down for a kiss. A long moment later, he pulled away for some air but she held him close tightly.

He looked down at her, an eyebrow raised. _What's wrong?_

She shook her head and buried her face in his neck. _I__'ve__ missed you._

He stroked her hair gently, dropping small kisses on her ear. _You know I'll come back to you._

He heard her sigh of relief and felt her body relax. _I know._

She pulled away and looked up at him. "Let's go to bed."

He looked down at his watch. 3am.

She must be tired.

Yet, every time he got back from patrolling, he saw her sitting by the window, waiting for him.

"You ago ahead Princess. I'll join you in a while. Let me get cleaned up."

She smiled and nodded, heading back to the master bed chamber.

An hour later, he was cleaned up and changed but instead of heading to the bedroom, he went down to the batcave.

There was something he had to do but hadn't found the time until now.

Tapping on a few keys, he searched. The screen churned out an image of her.

_Catwoman._

Why had she returned?

He had to know.

Half an hour later, he still was not able to pry any information about her purpose. He stifled a yawn and exited the program.

Then he saw an envelope on his desk. The cover simply read 'Batman'.

He tore it open and read the note.

Five minutes later, he slipped the note underneath the keyboard and headed towards the bedroom.

Diana felt the bed sink under his weight and turned to him.

She kissed his cheek and absently began to unbutton his nightshirt. It had been too long.

Bruce caught her hand and removed it from his chest.

"Not now Princess. I'm tired."

He turned on his side, away from her.

She drew back, scalded by the remark.

He was never tired….at least when it came to her.

Her confusion turned to agony and then turned to anger. It had to be _her_! She just knew it.

She turned on her side too, facing her back to his.

Bruce was deep in thought, contemplating his next move.

She had always been unpredictable and he did not like being uncertain.

Sleep came to the Batman after a long time, just as the sunlight began pouring in though the large windows.

* * *

Diana stepped out of the shower and began humming to herself as she dressed. She felt a sense of satisfaction. Saving planets certainly made her day. 

In a matter of three hours, no less.

Bruce was on another mission. She frowned as she recalled their brief encounter at the watchtower.

She had just gotten back from the triumphant mission with John and Superman. He had been waiting for her in her quarters.

"I will be heading for Central City in a few minutes. Major drug bust."

He had kissed her, long enough for her to forget the unpleasantness of the previous night.

"Will you be coming home for dinner?"

"No. I have another important thing to attend to at Gotham tonight. You have an early night Princess."

He had turned to leave.

"I love you, Bruce."

He had stopped and looked at her for a long moment.

"I love you too."

He was going to be late. That gave her ample time.

She twisted her hair into a ponytail and silently crept into the batcave.

For hours, she searched, for anything at all that had to do with that woman she saw. She was careful to place everything back as they were.

Nothing.

Just as she was about to give up, she saw a white envelope sticking out from under the keyboard. She pulled it out and read it.

Her heart dropped. She felt a tear slip down from the corner of her eye and roll down her cheek. She slumped down onto the chair.

"And what do we have here? A Bat intern?" Dick asked as he and Barbara entered the batcave.

Diana looked up.

Barbara gasped. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"What's wrong Diana?"

She was at the Amazonian's side in an instant, a hand around her shoulder.

Diana looked up at them. "Who is Selina?"

Dick stared at her, puzzled.

"Selina?? Which Selina? I only know one..Selina Kyle. Catwoman! But she left a long time ago."

"She's back."

Dick looked at her, baffled. Why was Diana asking about Catwoman?

"What is her connection to Bruce?"

Dick shook his head.

"Nothing. Well, I mean they used to date but that was like ages ago...then she left town for good."

Diana buried her face in her hands.

Then it hit Dick. The implication.

"Oh you don't mean…no no no. You've got it all wrong. Bruce would never…I know Bruce. He's an honorable man. He loves you."

Diana looked up at him.

"He told me he had an important thing to attend to tonight. If it was nothing, why couldn't he tell me about it?"

Dick pursued with defending Bruce. "Maybe he really had something to attend to. We shouldn't assume.."

She thrust the envelope at him.

He opened, read it and looked back at her sympathetically.

"What?" Barbara asked. He passed the note to her.

She read it.

_It's been a long time Bruce. __Too long._

_I've been thinking about you._

_Perhaps, its time to rethink our decisions?_

_Meet me tomorrow__ night__, at our usual spot._

_Love, __Selina_

Barbara rose and tightened her hands into fists. "Why that no good little witch!! I'll tear her hair out strand by strand."

Dick blinked at the show of aggression from his girlfriend and turned to Diana.

"Don't read too much into it Diana. Maybe Bruce didn't want to upset you. But you have to trust me when I say that he really does love you. His relationship with her was not even close to what you have. There were always lies, betrayal and anger. She loved putting him in turmoil and she wanted him to yearn for her, to have him wrapped around her finger. But of course, it's batman we're talking about. When she realized he wouldn't be her boy toy, she took off."

Diana felt defeated. She looked up at him, lost.

Barbara turned to Dick. "Then why did he have a relationship with her in the first place?"

He shrugged.

"Probably because, she had a darkness in her just like him. Perhaps, he thought she would understand him. He was intrigued by her because she was very elusive, always slipping through his fingers. She, of course, wanted him. When they started dating, he began to realize, she wasn't everything he thought she was. She was manipulative, sly and deceiving. As you know, he isn't the type to give up easily so he tried to tame her…"

Barbara shook her head. "If you ask me…I'd say she's wacko. Have you seen her tacky costume?"

Dick looked at Diana. He could see that they were not getting through to her. He sighed.

Time for plan B.

He walked to Bruce's desk and sifted through a pile of papers to retrieve his wallet. Bruce never carried his wallet on missions because he did not want to risk dropping it and revealing his identity.

"What are you doing?" Diana asked as she wiped away her tears.

He grinned at her. "Proving Bruce's devotion to you."

He flipped through dozens of credit cards before pulling out a small piece of plastic, which he handed to her.

Diana took it and looked back at him in confusion.

A piece of plastic proved his devotion?

Then she looked closely.

In the little plastic pocket, there lay a single strand of long raven hair.

She smiled.

"I came down here one day after you left and chanced to see him pick off something from the back of the chair. Well, he placed it carefully in between his cards. Then when he left, I of course, checked it out and there it was." Then he looked alarmed. "Please don't ever tell him."

Diana rose and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I won't."

She replaced the hair as it was between his cards and turned to them. "Thanks."

"Oh you know we're on your side." Barbara said with a smile.

"Thank heavens for that."

* * *

**Hi Lo****velies. Do k****eep a lookout for the next chapter for the encounter between Bruce and ****Selina.**** I will not be updating for at least 3 weeks because of exams. ****So, sorry about that.**** Oh, and please review :) **


	3. Chapter 3

He stood silently atop the ancient, abandoned basilica, staring out into the sea it overlooked. A storm was brewing and the waters were choppy, crashing angrily against the rocks at the bottom.

It was a bitter cold night and every few minutes, the sky lit up as bolts of lightning sliced through the darkness followed by the booming clap of thunder.

He was too deep within himself to notice.

A storm was brewing indeed.

The batman stood hidden in the blackness of his cloak, melted in the shadows, awaiting his nemesis.

He was in a somber mood.

_All work and no play makes the bat a cranky man._

_When he gets mad, watch out I say!_

_Lest you__ find yourself__ in the maker's lair'_

_--------------_

_The dark knight, Protector of the Innocent, they say_

_O' But throw him not in a fit..._

_Lest you find yourself in the Akhlys Mist' _

The joker's jingle played in his mind over and over again.

A long time ago, he thought he had killed a man.

It had been an accident…and the wrong man. He had been working non-stop for three days, completely exhausted and yet, motivated and very angry at the magnitude of the damage the syndicate had caused.

The staggering number of lives lost, families destroyed.

An error of judgment it had been.

He had refused to blame it on the nagging fatigue.

It crushed him. That mistake.

He couldn't perform after that. It traumatized him for months. The joker had tormented him with that jingle, nearly driving him to the brink of insanity.

It had all been a setup. They knew he could never bring himself to kill a man and they staged the whole thing to draw out his weakness.

He got over it but the jingle never left his mind. It stayed intact within his memory…perhaps as a reminder of his purpose. It helped him to remain in control whenever he felt the stirrings of anger within.

It reminded him of what it felt like to have the blood of an innocent on his hands.

Why now?

He didn't know.

Perhaps, it was perception.

She always had a way of driving him over the edge.

Not anymore.

He wouldn't allow it.

He was prepared for her this time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have you been waiting long my darling?"

He heard her lazy drawl and turned slowly.

She was lying down, a la Cleopatra, along the concrete edge of the building in full Catwoman regalia.

He remained silent.

"No words of welcome?"

"Why are you here?"

She smiled at him, running her tongue over her lips provocatively.

"To see you of course. I heard that you've been a wreck without me."

Her smile disappeared when he didn't take the bait.

"Oh humor me, would you? Where's the fun in teasing a bat who won't play?"

"I have no time for your games."

Her blood-red lips curved into another sinister smile and she licked the top of her hand.

"Have you missed me much?"

His jaw tightened.

"I have no reason to."

"That can't be true...we were close once...really close."

He refused to budge. He wouldn't reach back into the past and revive whatever he had once felt for her.

Not now. Not ever.

"Really? I must have been a fool then."

She smirked at him. "Mock indifference!" She sniffed.

"You never could forget. I know you Bruce. All those intimate nights we had together. Those mind-shattering trysts. I know i can't. I relived it over and over."

She licked her hand again and purred at him.

"No one could ever make you explode like that Bruce. No one. And you know it."

His hands balled into tight fists under his cape but his face remained passive.

She had once meant the world to him but she had used him and discarded him, without feeling so much as a prick to the conscience.

Once bitten, twice shy.

Never again.

"Don't put yourself on a pedestal. I've had better."

She narrowed her eyes at him, laughed and then promptly, turned over and fell off the building.

"Noooooo!!"

He ran and leapt off after her even as he heard her maniacal laughter ringing in the air.

His grapple caught the edge of the adjacent building and he swooped down and caught her before retracting the steel wire to pull them up.

She clung to him as they landed on the roof and trailed a steel claw gently along his temple and down his jaw.

"I've missed you so much," she said, her voice low.. almost a whisper.

"I've missed feeling you hard against me…all night long."

She reached up and pressed her lips against his. He felt himself fall under her spell for a second there.

Only for that split second.

He pushed her away and straightened.

"Liar!"

He narrowed his eyes at her sharp tone.

"You pretend to not care. Pretend that you have no feelings for me. I know you well enough Bruce."

"You're delusional."

"Am I? You jumped when I did, didn't you?"

He smirked. "I would have done that for the Joker."

"Tsk! Tsk! Harsh words Bruce…Harsh words. My heart bleeds."

Then she laughed.

He had about enough.

He caught her by the hands and pulled her against him, leaning in close.

"I'll give you to the count of five to tell me what the devil you want. After that, I'm leaving and rest assured that your little attention-seeking attempts will not work again. I will walk away without a second glance at your carcass."

She stared up at him, her emerald eyes ablaze. Fury built up within her.

"You've become ruthless haven't you?"

He stared back at her, gripping her wrists tightly. "You deserve no less."

He did his best to keep the anger out of his voice but she heard it anyway.

"I see it now. You're still bitter aren't you, my love?"

He heard the glee in her voice and stiffened before pushing her away.

"I had the best of you and then tossed you aside like a piece of thrash…."

He narrowed his eyes and retorted in a piercing acerbic tone.

"Perhaps, I am not the one you should be looking for to get whatever you seek. Try the mad house."

He turned to leave and then heard her small, frightened tone.

"I..i'm sorry Bruce. Truly. I do need your help."

That gave him pause.

He turned back to her.

"I came back for your help. You're the only one I could turn to."

"You have some way of asking!"

She looked down. "I'm sorry. I just..i…nevermind."

"You just what?"

Her head snapped up at the bark.

"I just wanted to infuriate you…I guess."

"Why?"

She looked up at him, her green eyes shimmering.

"I saw her."

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow in question.

"She was with you. That woman. It just…hurt I guess."

_Diana._

"She is none of your concern."

Selena looked up at him pleadingly, so lost and vulnerable.

He wouldn't allow himself to feel any sympathy for her. He wouldn't allow himself to trust her again.

He was beyond her pretense. He knew her too well.

Give her an inch, she'd be happy to take more than a mile.

Long ago, he had been naïve. Always falling for her playact. And what a hell of actress she was. Deserving of an academy award.

She had played him thoroughly, wrenched whatever she could out of him…left him broken and vulnerable and then when there was nothing left, she had taken off without a second glance.

Her greed sold him out of shame. He rose above it, re-established himself and came back better than he ever was.

He thanked the gods Diana prayed to each night that he hadn't been in complete control of his assets at that time. She would have wrung him dry.

He got over it but it had made him wary of all women.

Until Diana..

"Are you…with her?"

He shot her an annoyed look. "I don't like to repeat myself. Besides, my love life is none of your concern."

She looked down.

"Tell me your business here. If I can help you, I will. And then, we part. Got it?"

She turned away from him and walked over to the corner of the roof and sat down.

He watched her hug her knees, rocking back and forth, her eyebrows furrowed. It was a gesture she adopted when she was in deep distress or turmoil.

He had been drawn to her since the first time he had laid eyes on her. He told Dick many times in the past that she was a prince among women.

She was bold, she was independent, She was a challenge...and it had intrigued him. She was so god damned sexy.

She was everything he ever wanted.

He had been willing to look past her flaws...her split personality, her manipulative ways, her occasional violent streaks.

It wasn't to be. It was not enough for her. It was never enough.

He had been an object to her. A rich, handsome and successful upcoming entrepreneur with a bounty of assets for her to tap into.

When she left, it brought out a stark darkness in him. He had been untouchable for those long ten years.

An impenetrable fortress.

Then she came along.

His Diana.

She was persistant and forthright.

She successfully punched holes in his solid black shield, letting the rays seep through.

She reminded him of how wonderful it felt to laugh again... to love and be loved in return.

Life was just peachy.

Now this.

He heard her soft keening and turned his attention back to her.

She looked up at him, her eyes liquid with unshed tears. He always knew when she was in pain.

He felt a tugging at his heart but ignored it.

"Well?"

"Someone is after my life."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He entered the manor silently at precisely 3am. His first reaction was to look towards the seat by the window.

It was empty.

He frowned.

He entered the bedchamber quietly, not wanting to rouse her.

He didn't need to. It was empty too.

_Where the devil is she?_

He stepped out of the shower minutes later, removed the towel and slipped under the covers naked.

Sleep didn't come easy.

Is she alright?

Was it a mission?

Maybe she's hurt?

He gave up and reached for the bedside phone.

She picked up after the fifth ring.

"Hello?"

She sounded sleepy. He smiled into the darkness at the sound of her voice.

"Sleeping already?"

"Bruce?"

"I missed you."

Silence for a long moment.

"I missed you too."

"Why didn't you come back?"

She was wide awake now. "Since you had some important thing to attend to, I figured you'd be late. I thought I'd take a nap before I head back to the manor. I guess I was more tired than I realized."

He felt a twinge of guilt.

She spoke up when he remained silent. "How did it go?"

"It went fine. Just a small problem that can be dealt with in no time at all."

She hoped he was right.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you Bruce."

"I love you too."

She hung up and lay back on her bed, all smiles. Then an hour later, the smile disappeared.

Why had he called?

It wasn't like him.

Maybe he wanted to see if she was there before bringing _her_ back.

_Don't be daft Diana. Bruce wouldn't do that...__would he?_

She'd be damned before she let the little tramp take her place.

She dressed in under five minutes and left for the manor.

An hour later, she landed gracefully on the patio and lifted a heavy window, slipping inside silently.

She made her way to the bedchamber, quiet as a mouse and stood at the corner.

She felt a flood of relief wash through her.

He lay there, fast asleep….alone.

Naked.

She stood there for many minutes, mentally chiding herself for her suspiciousness.

"Either strip or come here and kiss me. All the anticipation is making me beyond randy."

She let out a small gasp, surprised and yet not.

"Don't you ever sleep you wretched man!"

His deep laughter filled the bedchamber.

"Come here and put me to sleep. I am in dire need."

She took off her clothes as fast as she could and slipped under the covers, into his waiting arms.

* * *

**T****hanks for all the reviews and 'good luck' messages :) I know I know. I said three weeks but i couldn't help it! So much for discipline. lol**


	4. Chapter 4

Dick Grayson felt a nudge against his ribs and threw an annoyed glance at Barbara Gordon. She nodded towards Bruce, willing him to strike up the conversation.

_"__Women and their damned curiosity!__" _he grumbled inwardly and fidgeted with his collar. A gesture that revealed his uneasiness.

"Ask!" He commanded, without turning.

_"Bruce and his damned perceptiveness!__"_

The man had eyes on the back of his head.

"So…what's Selina doing in Gotham?"

"News sure spreads fast," Bruce murmured, more to himself.

"Well, when she flaunts her pretty self in the face of the affluent public, people are bound to notice."

Bruce turned away from the computer and faced him. His eyes were ablaze. With what? Anger? Jealousy? Passion?

Then the look was quickly masked and Dick wondered if it was just a figment of his imagination.

"She should be safe as long as she doesn't don her costume."

Dick turned to Barbara in confusion, only to be faced with an identical look.

"What do you mean by safe?"

"It's none of your concern…." came the curt reply as he turned back to his work.

It was Barbara who spoke next. "When Diana is in agony, it becomes our concern!"

She wanted to bite her tongue as soon as it came out of her mouth.

His hand stilled above the keys and he turned slowly, his demeanor so rigid that she felt a terror grip her.

"How does Diana know this?" His voice so low and menacing that she instinctively reached out to clasp Dick's hand. He squeezed it reassuringly.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so careless with the letters from your secret lover!" Dick declared, stepping in front of Barbara.

Bruce looked back at him, disbelief writ all over his face. Then everything became clear. She had seen Selina at the ball and suspected him and she had gone though his stuff and found that damned letter.

He felt a blazing fury consume him. So, she didn't trust him after all.

Dick suddenly felt frightened for Diana although he knew that Bruce would never harm her.

"It wasn't her fault. She just didn't want to lose you. You know you should…" He was silenced by a deadly glare.

_Damn their interfering eyes!_

"You will stay out of my personal life. Both of you."

With that, he turned and headed for the bat mobile.

He set the controls under autopilot mode and reflected on the situation. He couldn't deal with Diana. Not now. He had more important tasks as hand. If she chose to allow her silly woman's jealousy get in the way, so be it. He would deal with that later. But even as he thought this, he felt an urgency within him that compelled him to solve Selina's problem as soon as possible and get her out of the way.

* * *

"Why would you do that??" She questioned, her voice shrill with outrage, before slapping her palms against her face. 

Dick cringed.

"I'm terribly sorry Diana. Barbara never knows when to shut up."

Barbara threw him a dirty look and turned back to an agonized Diana.

"Well in a way, it's good that he knows. Maybe, he would do something about it. Perhaps, just get rid of her?"

Diana moaned. "Bruce hates having his privacy invaded. And I did exactly that. He probably hit the roof."

"Well you had a right to do it. You're in a relationship and he has no reason to hide anything from you. Shamelessly creeping around with that kooky woman! Hmmff! If you ask me, he should be the guilty one!"

Dick threw his girlfriend another irritated glance. "No one's asking you anything." He turned his attention back to Diana. "Don't worry Diana. He'll get over it. He loves you too much to stay angry for long."

Diana rose and straightened. "No. Barbara's right. I am an Amazonian. I'd never allow anyone to take me for a ride. If she thinks she can swipe Bruce from under my nose, she's got another thing coming! And he…..if he dares cheat on me…" she thumped a fist against her palm for emphasis.

Barbara hooted and threw Dick a triumphant glance.

"It might just be business. Perhaps, we're just assuming too much."

"If it were, why couldn't he tell me about it? He tells me everything," she turned sadly towards the window, "at least I thought he did."

Then she shook off the thought, a fixed determination writ clearly on her beautiful face.

"I don't like that look…." Dick started and to his chagrin, Diana actually grinned, an evil grin.

"What are you gonna do?" Barbara asked, feeling the sparks of curiosity again.

"Well…. Let's just say Batman isn't the only detective in town."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce Wayne stood outside Chez Paris, the most glamorous restaurant on the west side of Gotham. He looked at his watch.

7.30pm.

She was late. He expected that. She always had to make a grand entrance.

Still, he stood patiently, greeting other ridiculously rich patrons he happened to recognize. Then he caught sight of her. She looked amazing, as always.

A scarlet dress cut low in the front. Too low. The slit almost reached her navel.

He frowned and then straightened. None of his business if she wanted to hang herself up like a juicy morsel of pork for the hungry, deprived male population.

Her brunette hair hung in loose curls around her pretty face and fell over her shoulders. The rich brown color was a perfect match for her lovely emerald eyes. She caught sight of him and smiled an open and warm smile that could melt the coldest heart and the most frigid of loins. He didn't return the smile.

She sauntered up to him, a smile still in place. "Good evening Bruce. Forgive me for my tardiness. A woman needs a lot of time to prepare herself…."

He nodded at her and they turned to enter the restaurant. They were greeted by the maitre d', appropriately dressed in formal black and white.

"Bruce Wayne. I have a reservation for two."

"Of course Sir, the private booth is ready. Please follow me."

They were led through the elegant restaurant, lit with golden chandeliers and richly adorned with Persian carpets. Heads turned to take in the sight of the famous billionaire playboy and his latest conquest. A strikingly good-looking pair indeed. Bruce remained unfazed amidst the whispers and gossip, looking straight ahead. Selina on the other hand, reveled in the attention, winking at the good-looking men and smirking at the women. She knew that most of the females present were probably raining curses upon her head for being able to snag such a breathtakingly handsome and successful man like Bruce. It made her even more determined to get him back.

They settled comfortably in the private booth, separated from prying eyes and ears.

"What would you have?" He asked her as he browsed through the menu.

"Whatever you're having."

He looked up at her sternly and saw the twinkle in her eyes. _Damn her silly little games._

"We'll start with beef carpaccio and cheese soufflé. A bottle of your finest Bordeaux as well."

"Excellent choice Monsieur."

After he left, Selina rested her elbows on the table and leaned forward, chin against the back of her clasped palms.

"Did you know that cheese is an aphrodisiac?"

He looked deep into her eyes and saw the blatant desire.

"Only for the weak-minded."

She cocked her head to one side in amusement_. So, he is just going to downplay his obvious attraction for her, is he?_

"As I recall it, you used to be unstoppable after chowing down Alfred's sinful cheese soufflé."

_So, she's still insistent on hitting on him, is she?_

"You might be right, perhaps cheese is a very potent aphrodisiac," he drawled, his voice low. Her smile widened appreciatively. "But one needs the right woman to go along with it, otherwise it's like getting all psyched up for a cold shower. Right now, that's exactly how I feel."

She fell back in her seat, her face twisted in anger. She opened her mouth to retort but was silenced by the appearance of the waiter carrying a tray laden with food.

She stabbed a tasty chunk of beef with her fork and slowly slid it into her mouth, her eyes intently upon him.

He swirled his glass of wine, a self-satisfied triumphant look on his face as he took a sip. She wanted to slap him.

"So, where's your little virgin Princess? At home, sewing you a new blazer?" She spat.

It was his turn to be amused. "Jealousy doesn't become you Selina. And just for the records, she is no longer a virgin," he said, a very boyish grin spreading across his face, revealing very straight, white teeth.

His words conjured up a very vivid image of Diana on her back, head thrown back with her creamy legs wrapped around his flanks.

He coughed at the sharp surge of desire that raced through him and shook off the image. He would deal with his other appetite later.

"Besides…she is a refreshing change from all the wordly, experienced women I used to date. I take it upon myself to corrupt her…gladly. Innocence in a woman is a very rare thing in today's world don't you think? A breath of fresh air indeed. The rest are all so…used"

Selina's fingers tightened around the delicate stem of her glass. He saw it and very calmly told her, "You wouldn't want to do it Selina. It would have unbearable repercussions."

The silent threat in his words was not lost to her. She knew he was a man to be reckoned with and he would do exactly as he said. Her fingers left the glass.

"A wise choice."

Then he grinned. "Let's not allow petty jealousy to spoil this marvelous dinner."

He knew he was deliberately being nasty. A necessary evil. The best way to discourage her was to beat up her ego.

Selina got a hold of herself and straightened. She wasn't about to let him best her.

"Doesn't she mind that you're a promiscuous rake with an insatiable appetite for anything in a skirt that moves?"

He didn't answer and she pressed on, pleased. "Or doesn't she know?"

He glared at her and then, unexpectedly smiled, a wide open smile.

"She has a huge ego you know. She thinks that after I met her, there's no way I'm ever going to look at another woman with lust."

Selina smiled at him seductively. "Naïve."

"Is she? The woman knows what she's talking about. Ever since I laid eyes on her, every other woman just looks..bland."

Selina felt the stirrings of anger bubbling inside but kept a cool head. She laughed.

"And do pray tell..what exactly do you find so humorous?"

"You…sticking to one woman. I know you too well. It won't be long before you get bored and set your sights on another"

"So you insist on taking stabs at my male honor do you? No matter. I'd be damned before I let Diana leave."

She took another bite of the delectable rotisserie chicken, chewing slowly as she reflected on his words.

_Damn him to hell._

"So, you've sidetracked me for nearly half an hour now. Let's get back to business."

"Very well," she replied, taking a goodly gulp of marvelous wine to wash down her palate.

"Have you received any threats by far?"

"Not directly. But my connections have informed me of the situation."

"What connections?"

She grinned at him. "You'd like to know, wouldn't you?"

"I'm no longer in the mood for games. Tell me what I need."

"Very well. I went down to the sub-station brawl to meet up with old friends."

"Sub-station? You went as Catwoman didn't you?"

She felt a flicker of annoyance at his interrogation. "Well, of course."

"Woman have you no god-damned brains? They are looking for Catwoman not Selina Kyle. I told you to stay down!"

She gripped the edge of the table and hissed at him. "I had to find out something didn't I? I don't want to keep hiding all my life."

"What did you find out?"

"Adonis. That's what they call him. No one knows his real name. He has been searching for Catwoman for a while now. Offering the underworld thugs large sums of money in exchange of information."

"Why?"

She sighed and looked down.

"The only way I can help you is if you're completely honest with me. I know that's a hard feat for you but I suppose you do have the desire to live."

She glared at him and then sighed again.

"I assassinated his son."

That drew silence from Bruce. She mustered the courage to look up at him and saw the disbelief in his eyes.

"Why don't you go ahead and fling sand in my eyes? It's the perfect opportunity."

He spoke, his voice calm..a chilling calm. "So you've become a murderer too."

She trained agonized eyes on him. "I needed to survive. I needed the money desperately. They offered me the money and I took down the target, ok?"

"Who was this man you took down?" he asked sternly.

"It…it was a boy."

His hand tightened around his glass and it shattered. He didn't feel a thing as blood oozed freely onto the pristine white table top.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't walk out and let you be hunted down like a dog."

She stared up at him, her eyes wide with fear.

"Please Bruce. Give me a chance..let me explain. After I..left, I hung out with acquaintances from the underworld. They were always high on something. It caught on. I became completely addicted, dependant on it. So dependent and desperate for it, that it clouded my judgment."

"So you committed horrendous crimes against humanity and when you realized that you're going to have to pay for your actions, you came running back to me hoping that I could fix it," he finished for her.

"It's not like that Bruce. I always knew it was very wrong. I hated myself for taking up that job. I wanted to come back to you many times. But not in that state. I wanted to clean myself up first. Break the addiction."

"How many people did you kill?"

She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. "I'm not sure..it could have been a dozen. I never kept count…all I knew was that they would give me money to pay for the drug."

He felt raw anger slice through him, and then he calmed down.

"I'll help you on one condition."

She looked at him with hopeful eyes. "Anything you say."

* * *

**Hey everyone. Thanks for all your well-wishes. Please kindly review :)**

**BKK – Yeah I know. I was quite nervous about having to write this but its been rather fun. I'm still struggling to keep Bruce as light and humorous as possible while bringing in his dark side from time to time.**

**Hepburn – Thanks. Exams were fine. I always pictured Catwoman as eccentric and perhaps a lil ruthless. I guess Michelle Pfeiffer sealed her character in my mind. LoL**

**Franz – You're right. I should work on my discipline issue****s****. LOL. But thanks. Glad you enjoyed it.**

**Kipling Nori – I don't suppose he does. But if he did, I bet it'****ll sound**** so ****darn ****sexy. LOL.**

**To the rest of you – Glad you enjoyed it. I am still considering the direction to go from here. If you have any suggestions, please do tell :)**


	5. Chapter 5

She paced outside the master bedchamber, summoning the courage to enter. It had to be done. She hated the cat and mouse game they have been playing for weeks now. She wanted them to put everything on the table and reassess the situation….together. It was a golden opportunity. He had returned early. It was barely past midnight. She raised her hand to knock and then sighed as her hand fell away to her side. Then she noticed that the door wasn't locked. She pushed it gently and stuck her head in.

He was standing in front of the fireplace, stark naked. One hand was firmly gripping the mantelpiece above and the other around an ornamental crystal glass half-filled with what appeared to be one of the finest vintage collection of whiskey fetched from the cellar. He was a sight to behold. She watched him, mesmerized. The golden flames reflected on his body danced to its own sinister rhythm. He looked like a Greek god, all sinew and muscle, sculpted like Apollo himself. Even his hair, dark as the night, glistened in the light. She couldn't see his face but she knew he was deep in thought and it was probably a bad time to interrupt. Diana turned to leave.

"Come here." She stilled at the low, deep rumble and slowly turned to him. He was still staring at the fire.

_Hera, don't let my courage desert me._

She strode in, shoulders squared and chin raised. Just as she reached him, he turned to her. The look on his face so severe, she was tempted to turn around and flee. Two deep breaths calmed her down. She looked back at him intently.

His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes dark…so dark, it looked almost black. The intensity of his gaze scalded her. His lips were sewn in a tight grim line. Suddenly, she felt the strangest sensation…like a mixture of paralyzing fear and wild excitement. It was intoxicating, it was thrilling and she felt her heart race. He was scrutinizing her just as closely, his eyes darting from her eyes to her lips, where it lingered. She was unnerved and nervously ran a tongue over her lower lip.

He reached out a hand and traced a finger from her temple, along her cheekbones and then he circled his thumb over her lips. She felt a strange tingling deep in her belly. He removed his hand and tangled it in her hair, bringing her close. She breathed in his heady male scent and felt her head spin in ecstasy. He leaned close and lightly touching his lips to her ear, dropping slight kisses. She raised her hand and placed it on his chest, marveling at the feel of him. He plucked himself away and slipped his hand around the back of her neck, pulling her close until their faces were inches apart. He gazed deep into her eyes before leaning in to take possession of her mouth. She closed her eyes in anticipation.

Seconds before his lips grazed hers, a loud buzzing interrupted the sanctity of the moment. He pulled away and reached for his heavy coat, neatly laid on a nearby chair. He retrieved his pda from the pocket and very quickly skimmed through the message. She watched his jaw tightened as he refocused his mind on something else…something more important. He was still hard as a marble but she knew it didn't matter. When the Batman had his mind set on something, even Aphrodite couldn't sway him with her abundance of feminine charms.

He turned to her and nodded his exit before walking out, probably to the batcave, completely oblivious to his nudity. The sheer exhilaration she felt minutes ago was quickly replaced with a crushing defeat. She turned and downed the remainder of his whiskey and then poured out some more from the decanter that he had brought out. _What to do?_

Then as if inspired by a dozen muses, a stiff determination consumed her. She dressed as quickly as she could and headed for the batcave. She would find out what his secret agenda was that he couldn't tell her about.

She retrieved the coordinates of the batmobile from the computer and took off.

Bruce was in a foul mood. Happens when a man is denied his carnal pleasures for too long. And he was that close to having his way with her. He was still as hard as the statue of liberty as his body refused to accept his sudden need for abstinence. He almost chuckled to himself when he realized that he was so set on confronting her about the invasion of privacy and her lack of trust in him…then he saw her and all was forgotten.

He remembered the wild look in her eyes. Her desire for him was laid plain for him to see. Nothing escapes his eyes…and hers...hers was a window to her soul. He saw everything she was feeling through her beautiful peepers. Selina was right. She _is_ naïve. Naïve and so achingly innocent.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

As he approached the warehouse, he set the jet on autopilot and grappled his way onto the top of the warehouse. She was waiting for him in her famous catsuit, clearly defying his orders. He felt a tug of anger at her refusal to obey him but schooled his features into nonchalance. 

"I see that you are quite prepared to die at anytime."

She sidled up against him and drawled lazily, "I have nothing to fear with you on my side."

He turned away from her, scanning the surroundings. "Don't count on it."

He looked down and observed as at least three trailers were being unloaded by a gang of men. A closer look with the handy binoculars he kept within reach showed that the delivery was illegal. Weapons, ammunition and possibly drugs were being traded for money. He turned back to her.

"You called me out in the middle of the night to help uncover an illegal underground trading business?"

"Well, it is your job isn't it? And you were nowhere to be seen."

"That's not the point. The point is, since when do_ you_ do good deeds?"

She shrugged and leaned back against the concrete ledge. "I don't. The buyer is Adonis. That's about all I know."

"I should have known."

She looked up at him, eyes alight with glee. "He's not a pristine little angel. He's a criminal. No wonder he has so many enemies."

"Not that. I should have known that you'd only do something like that if it benefitted you in some way."

She shot up at that, her lips scrunched up in anger. "Well, forgive me if I have the desire to live!"

He turned to her, calm as a willow tree. "Whether he is a criminal or not doesn't justify the murder of his son. A father should never have to bury his son."

That silenced her. She knew that it would not be wise to prod the subject as he was sensitive when it came to family issues. She couldn't afford to have him walk out on her. She needed his help, his protection to get out of this mess. She would make him pay for all the insults he heaped upon her later, after she had had her way.

They waited for a few more minutes until all the men had entered the warehouse. The Batman turned to Selina. "Wait here."

She watched as he shot the grapple to the adjacent part of the building and swung across, before silently slipping though an open roof window.

"As if." She was swinging poles and shimmying across ledges in the next instant and she slipped into the same window he had entered.

"Catch!" One man shouted at another at he threw a large rifle at him.

"Catch this!" The man turned to see a batarang flying at him. He instinctively caught it and it exploded, emitting some sort of gas. He fell to the ground in an instant, temporarily unconscious, as were the other men around him.

More men appeared from behind stacks of boxes and charged at him. The Batman skillfully avoided their blows while delivering potent ones of his own. He tackled and disarmed a good half a dozen men before being faced with another, a rifle pointed at him. He stood there calm and collected while reaching into the back of his belt to retrieve another batarang but before he could use it, Selina came crashing down on the man. She smiled up at him, glad that it was her who had saved his life. He owed her one now.

He had the men bound and gagged and after a tip-off to the police, they found themselves atop the warehouse again. She smiled to herself, purring softly, awaiting his gratitude.

"The next time you disobey me, you're on your own."

Her eyes flew up at the threat. She felt the anger rise within her again. "That's the gratitude I get for saving your sorry little ass?"

"I didn't need you to save me. Had you not barged in like that, I would have disarmed him in an instant."

"Or you might have been bleeding your blue blood away!"

His eyes narrowed and he grabbed her wrists tightly, leaning in close.

"You're a fool woman. I told you to stay away. Well guess what, now this nemesis of yours is going to work extra hard at taking you down, because not only did you kill his son but you also disrupted his business and you've somehow got the Batman to help you destroy him. So, he's going to get reinforcements and he is going to spend every bit of energy left focused on burying you."

Her eyes widened at that. "Now you get it don't you? The next time I decide something you better obey it! Do I make myself clear?"

It was at the tip of her tongue to reply with a "Go to the devil!" but one glance at him made her decide otherwise. He looked like the devil himself. His eyebrows furrowed menacingly when she didn't reply.

"Yes."

He released her. "Good."

* * *

Diana watched in agony from her position atop a large tree some distance away from where they were. She couldn't see Bruce's face as his back was facing her. But she saw him hold her by the wrists and lean forward to kiss her. It made her insides cramp. She had just gotten here and the first thing she had to see was that blasted kiss that seemed to have lasted an eternity. She fisted her hands into tight balls, wanting to just run away and lick her wounds in private but unable to tear herself away. 

She watched the woman reach over and wrap her arms around Bruce. It was enough. She turned and took off.

Selina wrapped her hands around his neck, burying her face in his chest. "Bruce. I'm sorry. I wasn't deliberately defying you. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

He plucked her off him and looked down at her. "Your concern is touching but not required."

She grimaced at him and turned away. "I'll drop you off at your hideout. I will contact you when I find out more about this Adonis. Until then, you stay down as Selina Kyle. I cannot be seen with you. He might trace me to your whereabouts. Got it?"

"Of course."

He summoned the batmobile and while waiting for its appearance, he caught sight of something shimmering on the ground. "Wait here," he told Selina and made for it. He recognized it immediately. It was a gem, part of the sapphire necklace he had given Diana on her birthday. He slipped it into an empty case in his belt and returned to the batmobile.

He said not a word as he dropped Selina off and didn't return to the manor until the next afternoon.

Diana was in tears as she returned to the manor. She avoided Alfred's questioning eyes and quickly made her way to the bedchamber. She lugged out a huge case and began filling it with her belongings. As she shut the case and fastened the locks, she felt her stomach lurch. Sickness came upon her and she dashed to the restroom to throw up. Wave after wave of nausea passed over until her stomach finally settled. Alfred helped her onto the large bed and left, only to return a few minutes later with a cup of chamomile tea. "Settles the stomach," he said as her handed her the cup."I have taken the liberty to call the doctor. Hang in there, he will be here soon," he muttered, patting her hands kindly.

The doctor arrived soon enough and after asking a series of questions and checking her over and over again. He nodded at Alfred and the two men left the room. She heard their whispered discussion but was too weak to really listen. Ten minutes later, Alfred knocked and entered.

"What is it Alfred? What did he say?"

Alfred smiled at her, a warm genuine smile that lit up his faded eyes. "Something I have hoped to hear for a long time. It appears, my lady, that you are with child."

Diana stared at him, the blood drained from her face. She couldn't decipher what he had just said.

"I..you mean I'm…pregnant?"

Alfred sensed her fear and the hopelessness she felt. He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Don't be afraid little one. I have known the Master from the day he came into the world. He is not the cruel sort. He will forget his anger by sundown the moment he finds out that you carry his child. And he will risk his life for the both of you."

Diana felt crushed. If only he knew. The tears flowed freely.

"Alfred…I want you to promise me something." He nodded.

"Don't tell Bruce about any of this."

That drew pause from him. She sensed it.

"I will tell him of it myself….when I'm ready."

"Very well. I will not breathe a word."

"Thank you." She replied with a grateful smile.

She rose and resumed with her packing. "Where will you go?"

"To the watchtower. I need to some space…to think and sort out my feelings.

He understood.

Alfred stood watching her leave. _What had he done this time?_ He felt like socking Bruce himself.

Bruce returned home late in the afternoon. He knew immediately that something was not quite right. He strode to the bedroom. Everything was in place but he knew better. He threw open the cupboards that were hers. Empty.

He felt a familiar anger building up within him. She just had to add on to it, didn't she? First, she invades his privacy because of her lack of trust…then she goes as far as to follow him and spy on him. Now, she just leaves? Damn her and her suspicious little brain! If she thinks that he'd go running after her begging her to come back, she's got another thing coming. He wasn't the one who had pursued her. He had told her in the beginning that a relationship wasn't going to be easy. That there would be times where he would have to put his duty first and there would be times where he would have to spend time working with other people. She had assured him that it all boiled down to trust.

Trust indeed!

He didn't need this right now. He didn't need all these fickle women in his life. He ripped off his suit and fell into a deep sleep.

**Hi people. Thanks for all your reviews. **

**Anonymous- Selina is fickle isn't she? I never really liked her but i suppose there is something enigmatic about her character. Perhaps, thats what makes her intriguing to the batman. And i suppose he seems a little off-balance around her because she is rather unpredictable. But as you can probably tell, in this story the Batman is already finding his footing with her. **

**Kipling and Geeky- I sense your deep hatred for CW. lol. But so sorry..can't kill her off as yet. The story would lose its focus otherwise. **

**Karith - Yea i guess he is. Bat soup. yum. lol**

**Hepburn - i've considered your suggestion but i don't think CW is the kind of woman who will have a change of heart for the better. To me at least. lol. She is in tangles with Bruce. Somehow they are the best match for each other (although some of you hate to hear that) And if i were to predict, she would even go to unscrupulous means to get what she wants. What if Bruce is what she wants? **

**Everyone else...glad you liked it. And yes..please please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

He rapped on the door twice firmly and waited.

"Enter." He did.

Diana was sitting on the bed, wrapped in a warm terry-cloth robe. Although her raven hair fell about her shoulders in disarray and her lips looked parched and flaky, the disheveled appearance did nothing to mar her beauty. Her eyes widened and then drooped when she saw that it was him. He couldn't help but smile at the subtle gesture.

"Hi Dick. What brings you here?"

If the Princess was to ever get out of her self-pity phase, it would take a little bit of prickly needling. And a brave man to do it…

"Hello to you too. Just dropped by to see for myself."

He observed as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "See what?"

"I heard that the great Amazon princess took off like a whipped puppy after being bested by the Batman."

He watched her face contort with fury and she shot up, grabbing the ornate pole at the edge of her bed in a death-grip.

"Who told you that?!" She demanded, clearly furious…and likely insulted. It took quite a bit of willpower not to retreat from the towering, angry Princess but he held his ground.

"Well, if you have to know…that's what everyone's speculating," Dick replied, pretending to examine a very tasteful painting of the goddess Aphrodite on the adjacent wall while glancing at her sideways.

The pole snapped easily in her hand. Dick swallowed. _Barbara and her brilliant ideas!_

"I do not run away from anything!"

"Except Bruce."

He looked at her intently. Her eyes reflected pain yet she refused to let the tears flow. Her jaw tightened stubbornly and her back was so straight that her posture looked almost painful.

"I didn't run away from him. I just wanted some time away..to sort out my feelings."

He really didn't want to prod but he knew he had to. "So you took off without a word?"

Anger flashed in her beautiful sapphire eyes. "Why should I tell him anything when he has his own secrets?"

Dick understood her anger. "Let me talk to Bruce."

"No!"

"Why not?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Because I intend to."

"Diana…let me do it. I know how Bruce's mind works. If he has a reason to keep something from you, then you can't pry his lips open even if you used a crowbar. Trust me."

She looked at him doubtfully. He laid a hand on her shoulder. "Trust me Diana," he repeated.

"Ok. But keep me informed."

He nodded and turned to leave but paused at the door. "Bruce would never cheat on you."

She turned away at his words.

Minutes after he left, there was another knock on the door. She groaned inwardly. "Come in."

It was Shayera. "Need to talk?"

Diana sighed. "Is it feel-sorry-for-Diana day?"

"Nonsense. Why would I feel sorry for you?"

She stared up at the winged warrior, taken by surprise. Then she smiled, a tight smile. They have never been very close, at least not since the invasion a long time ago but there was something about the Thangarian warrior that held her respect. Perhaps, it was her ability to face circumstances head-on no matter how painful or difficult they were. She never backed down in the face of adversity. The woman had grit. Very few people would have been able to return to the league and pick up where they had left off in the face of cynicism and harsh criticism but she did…courageously and professionally.

Shayera took the seat opposite her and tucked her glorious wings behind her comfortably before leaning forward, elbows on her thighs and hands clasped. They stared at each other for a long moment.

"So…how far and long are you?"

Diana blinked in surprise.

"How did you…"

"Well, when the princess of the Amazons decides to retreat voluntarily from a fight, I figured it could only be due to two possibilities. First, she didn't want to break a nail or second, she must be pregnant. Judging from the condition of your nails, I'd safely say it's the latter. Then of course, to confirm things, J'onn actually agreed that it's best you leave the vicinity and get some rest."

Diana groaned, this time aloud. J'onn was the first to know and to confirm that he did. Probably because he was sick of trying to shut out the mindless ramblings and rants about her status and her rain of curses on Bruce. He had promised her confidentiality. It wasn't his fault that he had allowed her to back down from a fight. She had asked him to teleport her back to the watchtower after feeling a sharp pain in her belly.

_Shayera is just sharp as a tack._

"Two weeks at least."

"Does Bruce know?"

"I doubt he'd care."

"So he doesn't. What do you intend to do?"

Diana looked at her toes. "I haven't decided."

An awkward silence filled the air.

"I say, you pound some sense into him and make him take responsibility. Afterall, it's his child too."

She laughed at that. "That's the general plan. I just need to know something else first."

Shayera saw the pain and confusion in her eyes. "It's another woman, isn't it?"

"How'd you…oh why do I even bother?"

"I've been there."

Diana looked into her deep olive eyes, her own pain reflected in them. More silence but they drew comfort from each other.

* * *

The Batman examined the card in his hand again. _Wesson. Charles Wesson._

He had swiped the namecard off one of the men back at the warehouse. His wallet had numerous namecards however only this one man seemed to have the finances to buy weapons and drugs in such large quantities off the black market. A deeper probe revealed that his son had died some months ago. Bingo!

He wouldn't reveal this to Catwoman. Not a chance. He knew what would happen. She would not hesitate to send him to his maker and "solve" the problem. He planned his agenda carefully. There was only one solution to this problem. Uncover all his illegal activities, gather evidence and ship it to the police. That was just one half of the solution. The other would be to find out who paid to have his son assassinated while he and his cronies were safely tucked away in a warm cell. This way, he would have time to carry out his search on Wesson's enemies and Selina would be temporarily safe…assuming that she would stick to his orders.

He laid out the plan again in his mind, scouring out any loopholes there may be. It had to be fool-proof.

"Just what are you planning now? How to break more hearts?"

Bruce scowled and whirled about. He hated being interrupted when he was in the midst of something important. "What do you want?"

"I want to know why you're being such a jerk to Diana."

Bruce's jaw tightened. "I told you to stay out of my personal affairs."

"Maybe you can hurt a person and think nothing of it..but I can't watch and be quiet. Especially when I care for them."

"Take your concern elsewhere. I have pressing issues."

Dick looked at him, disgusted. "When situations get tough, I always ask myself…what would Bruce have done? You know why…because I look up to you…looked up to you. Now I can't believe that I ever wanted to be like you. You claim to do all this crime-fighting to prevent other people from going through the agony of losing their loved ones, but you are surrounded by people who love you and care about you and yet you trample on them without any hesitation. I'm beginning to wonder if your past had somehow made you a sadist that you enjoy hurting the people close to you."

A chair went flying and crashed into a nearby clock, shattering the glass into a thousand pieces. Dick looked up at him in surprise. He had never seen Bruce go out of control in rage before.

"You will cease your ranting now!" Dick heard the threat loud and clear and wisely kept his mouth shut.

He watched as Bruce gripped the edge of the table and tucked his chin into his chest as he attempted to calm himself and regain control. Moments later, he straightened and turned back to Dick.

"I didn't have a choice."

"You always had a choice. You could have been honest with her."

Bruce stared at him and then narrowed his eyes. "You don't know Selina like I do."

"What about Selina? You think Selina would pick a fight with her?"

"Diana could snap her like a twig. I have no doubt about that."

"Selina is not stupid. She wouldn't risk her neck. She is too self-centered for that."

"I know."

Dick looked at him, clearly lost. "So, why can't you tell her what's happening?"

"She would demand to get involved. I can't allow that."

"Why not?"

Bruce's jaw tensed, clearly in irritation.

"Selina always hits where it hurts most. She would jump at the chance to rip at Diana. I know Diana well enough. She can uproot an oak tree with little effort but when it comes to our relationship, she is so damned fragile and inexperienced..and so damned proud. Selina is good…she's really good at chewing out your heart and spitting it back at you. I should know. She would use my past with her and rub it in her face to make her jealous…to hurt her. Diana won't be able to handle that..as much as she would refuse to admit it, it would hurt her beyond anything.

He turned away.

"I can't allow that. I can't allow her to have anything to do with Selina. Diana doesn't need to know about my past with her..that she once meant everything to me. If it means that I have to keep her in the dark until this is over..so be it. I am prepared to take the flak in order to shield her. It is the lesser of two evils."

"I just hope that you don't lose her in the process. She thinks that you're having an affair with Selina."

Bruce ripped off his cowl and ran a hand through his thick ebony hair in frustration.

"Love is a double-edged sword isn't it?"

* * *

**Hi everyone, this is a short update because of all your complain****t****s. ****LoL.**** Geez…can't you people wait for the plot to unfurl?**

**Hepburn/Kipling- Of course Diana is no ninny. But when faced with a double whammy, everyone needs some time off to catch their breath and regain their footing. **

**Oh and sorry for the naked ****bruce (****pfft****…****maybe the guy is**** just**** comfortable in his own skin, and in his own bedroom.) But I aim to please, so I solemnly vow to keep Bruce clothed henceforth. ****LoL**

**Batsignal****-**** Thanks for your critique :) Batman always has his reasons. Btw, I never mentioned that he was in the study. Of course, when I said "put everything on the table" I didn't mean it literally.**

**Oh and one more for Hepburn- When I used the world "little" I didn't mean it in a derogatory manner as in stupid. I was actually hoping for something deeper. He had probably felt that she was "little" in the sense that she did not even consider that there could be other possibilities for his secretiveness, which is obviously why she took off. She didn't give him the benefit of the doubt. Of course, ****its**** because although he knows that she had seen them, he didn't know that it was from behind and had appeared to be an intimate moment from her angle**** and so her deduction was justified. Guess little was a bad choice of word..my bad. ****Hope that answers.**

**To the rest of you, thanks for all the reviews. ****Really glad that you liked it.**** Also for the people who sent me ****msgs**** in private. You know who you are :) **

**Come think of it, I feel ****kinda**** bad for the batman, ****esp**** since all of you now think that he's this heartless jerk. ****lol**


	7. Chapter 7

"He told me Bruce has a valid reason for keeping it a secret and that he is in a difficult position," she said, taking another sip of strawberry mocktail. Shayera chewed on her lower lip thoughtfully.

"Wonder what could be that important a secret that he has to keep it from you."

Diana shrugged and stretched her long legs out comfortably. "I told Dick I saw him…well, kiss her."

"Yeah! And what about that? That's probably why he's sneaking around like that!" Shayera declared.

Diana drew circles with her feet. "Actually, Dick does have a point. I saw him from the back…it _looked _like he was kissing her but I didn't actually see him do it. I guess every suspect is innocent unless proven guilty beyond reasonable doubt."

Shayera nodded. "What do you think?"

"I've thought about it, long and hard. I've decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. I don't intend to lose him that easily…especially not to her."

"Uh huh. She must be some woman. Vixen is annoying, but not to this extent."

Diana laughed.

"There was something else Dick said that made me come to this decision..he said that Bruce was doing this for me."

She reminisced about that moment. Dick had placed his hand on hers and looked her in the eye.

_"He's doing all this for you Diana. He loves you above everyone else. Even if you can't bring yourself to trust him…at least trust me. If you do consider me a friend…"_

She would trust Bruce with her life.

"What are you doing to do?" Shayera asked practically.

"I'm going to give him some space. Let this thing be over and then I will have a good, long talk with him..and then we'll take it from there."

Her winged friend cocked her head to one side in question. "You're going to trust him just because he wants you to? Don't you want to know for sure?"

She looked back at Shayera's doubtful face and smiled. "When you're completely in love, and you're in a position where everything looks shady, sometimes all you have is trust. I suppose its something I need to remind myself especially when it comes to Bruce. He has a habit of taking the brunt for everything bad that happens just to spare me the hardship. Annoys me to no end but it's his way of showing his love. He once drugged me when I had a terrible cold and took over all my shifts because he didn't think I could handle all the hard work. He worked three days without sleeping whilst I was in and out of consciousness."

She grinned at Shayera and added, "The fact that Dick confirmed Bruce is completely smitten with me that he dreads having to work with her also helped with the decision."

They laughed as Diana described her tacky costume and how Barbara had play-acted her kooky behavior until finally, it was her turn to see the doctor.

She came out of the doctor's office fifteen minutes later, all smiles. "It's a boy."

Shayera congratulated her with a hug and they exited the clinic.

"Are you going to tell Bruce?"

She looked toward the warrior Princess when the latter did not reply and saw that she was clearly distracted. Shayera followed her line of sight towards a woman. She knew immediately that it was _her_.

"Talk about coincidence."

_So this is the third wheel._

She was beautiful, dressed in a tight corset which emphasized her figure and a skin-tight leather skirt that had a slit right up to the mid-thigh. A tad overdressed for a casual round of shopping but she still looked gorgeous. Her rich chocolate curls framed an angelic face. Then again, even Lucifer was an angel.

She caught sight of Diana and smiled, a wicked smile. She tossed her hair above her shoulder and sauntered towards them, putting on a pair of stylish sunglasses to shield her startling emerald eyes from the merciless sun as she neared them.

"Well, well, what do we have here? The princess of Theymyscira herself. I finally have the opportunity to meet you," she drawled, "Bruce has told me so much about you...when he wasn't moaning of course."

Diana gave her a tight smile. "And you're the delusional woman he tells me about?…when he isn't too busy trimming his toenails of course."

Selina smiled slyly at her. _So __the precious little thing wants__ to play does she?_

"So you're his current conquest? I suppose you measure up to his tastes in the looks department but I doubt you're any good beyond that. He prefers women who are mentally stimulating."

Diana narrowed her eyes,"And sane. Must really suck for you."

Selina ignored the scathing remark. "All this mindless banter made me forget my manners momentarily. Do forgive me. Pleased to meet you, "she said, extending her hand before deliberately adding,"Selina Kyle….soon to be Selina Wayne."

She watched in pleasure as the sparks flew in the beautiful princess's eyes but it was short-lived. The anger was quickly replaced with smug amusement.

Diana quelled her anger and took her hand. "The displeasure is mine. Selina Wayne…hmm..not bad. Alas, the doctor has confirmed that our child is male. So I suppose that suggestion goes into the trash."

The smile was wiped off her face in an instant and Diana felt a deep satisfaction at that. Selina's hand itched to slap her but she knew better. That had taken her completely by surprise. She quickly placed another fake smile on her face.

"So, Bruce is a father…again?" She laughed. "That's rich. And you think that it's going to keep him at home with you? My, my…a naïve little princess. A man like Bruce…is complex. This is just another illegitimate child to add to his collection."

Diana was not about to be bested. "I doubt Bruce will appreciate you calling his son illegitimate. As for me, I'm very tempted to punch a hole in your face but I doubt your pretty little head could even take the impact of a flick. However, my beautiful friend here will not hesitate to decorate your face with her mace. I suggest the next time you open your mouth..that you think first."

The winged warrior stepped in beside her friend, tapping her mace against her palm in a silent warning.

Selina knew better than to challenge the angry princess and the hawkgirl. She smiled. "Well, it has been a pleasure ladies," she said.

"By the way, just for the record, Bruce prefers his woman taller too."

Selina fisted her hands but kept her smile in place as she turned to sashay down the street.

"Wow…I didn't know you had it in you. I'm impressed. You were almost as witchy as her," Shayera said with a laugh as they watched Selina disappear into the corner of the street.

Diana turned to her with a satisfied smirk. "When in Rome, do as the Romans do."

They laughed. "Now, I suppose that solves the problem of having to tell Bruce about the baby."

Shayera looked at Diana in amusement. It was now baldly apparent to her why Bruce had been keeping his liaisons with this Catwoman a secret from Diana.

_He didn't want his precious to be hurt by the acerbic minx. _

Especially since she was obviously more experienced when it came to the opposite sex and probably spewed venom at anyone who dared to cross her path. However, from what she had just seen, Diana was more than a match for this Selina. She didn't blame Bruce for underestimating her though..since she had too, until a few minutes ago. The whole encounter with Selina had raised Diana to new levels in her eyes. She was not the innocent, naïve princess that she had been years ago. She gave as good as she got.

* * *

"What have you got for me?" Batman asked as Dick entered the batcave. 

"This guy is big time. He trades in the black market for anything and everything illegal. Even has a stake in Metabrawl."

"That part I already know. What else?"

"Apparently, his office at the west end of Gotham is out of bounds to everyone, even his right-hand man. Wonder what grisly secret he's hiding in there."

Batman thought for a long moment. "We'll find out soon enough." He tapped at the computer keys to locate the office and obtain its blueprints…just in case. Villains favored complicated hideouts.

"How is she?"

Dick was surprised. _That came from nowhere_

"How do you think she is?"

Silence.

"I told her to just trust you. Don't let me down Bruce."

Bruce stared at the computer for a long moment but Dick knew that his mind was elsewhere.

"I have more reason to keep her out of this. Wouldn't want her to undergo any form of distress in her delicate condition. Keep an eye on her."

Dick raised an eyebrow in question. "Delicate? Diana? Don't make me laugh."

"She carries my child."

Dick froze.

"What? How do you know that?"

The batman turned to him and stated as-a-matter-of-fact, "Why else would she go and see a doctor at the Gotham Boulevard?"

"Gee I don't know…maybe she had a cold?"

"Did I mention that the clinic belongs to Dr. Edna Graham? The finest Gynecologist in the whole of Gotham City?"

"How did you know of the visit?"

The batman actually grinned. "The pearl earrings I gave her contain tracking devices. She wears them when she misses me."

At Dick's disapproving look, he added,"It was for safety purposes so that I would be able to obtain her exact location in case of emergency since she doesn't carry her communicator when not in costume."

"So you were checking if she missed you."

The batman ignored that. "I called the doctor. She's a good friend. She confirmed that Diana came in to see her but hesitated to give details because of patient confidentiality issues. However, when I told her the baby could only be mine, she gladly confirmed."

He removed his cowl and turned to Dick, pride shining in his striking cobalt eyes. "I'm going to have a son."

Dick had no words to that. The batman…a father. Then he grinned. Bruce changing diapers…now that's a thought. Perhaps, doing baby patrol instead might ease him up a little.

"Wow. Congrats pops."

"Don't call me that."

"Aren't you going to see her?"

The batman thought for a long moment. "Not as yet. I have to round up this Selina issue first and then I have some major plans." He called upon a patience he didn't feel and banished the images of how the making up parts were going to look like, forcing his attention back to the infiltration plan. "She should be safe in the watchtower for now. J'onn would never let her take up a mission in her condition."

Dick hummed to himself as he exited the manor. He couldn't wait for the child to be born already. The hardest part was going to be pretending to not know a thing. Bruce had warned him against informing Diana that he was privy to the knowledge of her pregnancy. It would upset her that he always knows her little secrets but she could never guess his. He wanted her to be the one to tell him.

_The burdens an uncle has to bear…_

**Hey ****everyone,**** thanks for the reviews. As you can see, I have too much time on my hands. ****LoL**

**Kipling- Diana and Shayera make a good tag team don't they? ****LOL.**** I doubt CW is a worthy match for either of them. **

**Karith****- No one seems to like Selina. ****LoL**** And the Batman doesn't require telling****..he's**** too good a detective**

**WL- ****Haha****. It was for impact that I threw in the chair bit. Yeah and Amazonians are damned proud aren't they?**

**Hepburn- Perhaps you're right, the Batman always makes the decision himself and thinks he knows what's best. And the thing that probably irks….****he's**** almost always right….almost.**

**Oracle- I love Shayera too. I like women to be like her. She's just as good as any of the men****..if**** not better. No wonder she beats Batman in chess. ****LoL**

**Anonymousff****- Yea Alfred would make a great grandfather. Guys are clueless when it comes to pregnancy. ****LOL.**** I doubt Superman or Dick would have figured it out that quickly on their own. They're not as sharp as Shayera…or batman for that matter. ****J'onn**** cheated****..he's**** a telepath. ****LoL**


	8. Chapter 8

"No one here. I'll check the left wing. You take the lower levels."

The two men disappeared into the darkness. The batman stepped out of the shadows, and stealthily made his way to his destination as was his wont. The corridor was dimly lit by the laser security feature which gave off an eerie red glow although the beams were not readily visible. He put on his sensor detector glasses, moved quickly to the main control and in three very short minutes, expertly disarmed the security system without triggering off an alarm. He continued to the office, located at the end and picked the lock in two seconds flat. A smirk spread across his face at the ease of his infiltration. _Suckers!_

As he entered the spacious office, the light switched on automatically. His eyes widened in surprise as he took in his surroundings. _Wasn't expecting this…_

The walls were splashed with nauseatingly gaudy bright pink paint. It was almost painful to look at. Huge posters of beefy men were hung up everywhere and decorated with colorful feather boas. A fluffy white carpet covered every inch of the floor and three small chandeliers gave a very cozy environment. There was even a rack full of clothing at the corner…women's clothing. Women's undergarments to be more specific and in the most abhorrent colors he had ever seen.

The batman stood, still as a statue, momentarily stunned by the garish display. _Looks more like a fashion-challenged transvestite's hideout than an office of a so-called mafia boss_

He forgot the surroundings and re-focused on his purpose, quickly moving to pull open the drawers at the desk. A decision he very quickly regretted. His face twisted in disgust as he took in its contents. No papers…no documents..nothing important. Just lots and lots of toys…of the adult kind. _Likely not disinfected._

At that point, he exited the building as easily as he got in. The whole experience was enough to convince him that this was not the guy he was looking for. It just did not fit the profile. He made the first call to Dick who confirmed upon deeper probing with the help of reliable contacts, that Wesson had lost his adopted son to leukemia. His jaw tightened at that bit of information. _She had lied._The whole office secrecy thing was obviously because the man had a precious little secret to hide. If his underground business partners found out that he enjoyed wearing panties…needless to say, everything would be over for him.

Half an hour later, he stood in the warehouse, waiting for her. The place had been stripped down following the police raid. _What is__ her__ real __purpose? _He asked himself the same question over and over again and each time his mind generated a different response. _Why the lies? Why the whole act?_

Then he steeled himself. No more games. No more acting. She will answer him.

"Ah…my handsome one. A whole week is a very long wait. I've thought about you all day..and all night."

He glared at her. "Drop the act. You have some explaining to do."

She cocked her head at him as if she didn't know what he was talking about and then a slow, knowing smile spread across her face. "I always knew you were good…you've gotten much better haven't you? So you've discovered my little bluff. And so fast…"

He felt impatient and anger build up within him. "I asked for an explanation."

She grinned at him. "I wanted to spend some time with you..that's all. I knew you'd never leave that wretched little spitfire for a second to be with me..so I lied."

"You're pathetic. Nothing you ever do can make me want you. You don't even compare to Diana."

She raised her hand to strike him but he caught it in mid-air and flung it aside.

"If you're done with your childishness, I've got a city in crisis. Do us both a favor and disappear like you had years ago." He turned to leave.

"Always working…tsk tsk...all work and no play makes the bat a cranky man."

He froze and turned back slowly, staring at her…that sing-song voice of hers…those words. His mind reeled. In a second, a misty cloud covered his face and he coughed.

"The batman….always so..grave. Grave..oh..what a marvelous word, ain't it? Since that's where you're about to go.."

He heard her words as he felt his muscles weaken and give way. He dropped to his knees, struggling to stay in control. His vision was starting to blur and every inch of his body was slowly shutting down. He fought to stay conscious. She yanked at his cowl, pulling his head back and leaned forward. "Did you really think I would ask…beg for your help? I never needed a man…never needed you. I just needed you out of the way."

He managed a weak "Why?" before a comforting blackness came over him and he slipped into it, his eyes closing on her blurred face, smiling maliciously down at him.

* * *

Diana landed the javelin on the vast plot of land stretching out from the manor and made her way to the patio. She paused in front of the double doors, hesitant to enter. _What if he shunned her?_ It would hurt so very much… 

Hera…

She steeled herself. _So be it. Who wants to see him anyway? I'm here to see Alfred._

She pushed open the wide French doors and stepped into the parlor. Alfred caught sight of her immediately and hurried over. His faded eyes lit up and a genuine smile spread across his face.

"Lady Diana." Despite the obvious delight in his old features, he bowed his welcome formally as was his gesture of habit. "How have you been? I've been worried sick. How's the child?"

She laughed at his enthusiasm. "I'm fine Alfred, as is the baby. I dropped by to see you." Her eyes darted around as she said that and being as sharp as a tack, he saw the gesture and immediately deciphered the meaning. He knew the real reason for her sudden appearance but he was pleased nonetheless.

"The master is not home." He subtly informed her as he turned to lead her through the doorway.

She felt a tug of disappointment at that but smiled brightly for Alfred's sake.

"Must have been a tiring journey. Why don't you go on upstairs and wash up while I fix a delightful lunch?" he deliberately suggested.

She smiled at him appreciatively. "I've missed your culinary skills sorely." She turned to the stairs but paused at the foot. It's _his_ bedroom… She didn't want to be intrusive.

Alfred saw her hesitation and placed a reassuring hand on hers. "It's your bedroom as much as it's his. I can vouch for it."

She nodded at his kindly old face and headed upstairs. She turned the knob and entered the familiar bedchamber. It was a very masculine room. The large full length windows were covered with heavy curtains in a rich deep maroon shade that matched the carpets. A large four-post bed made with the finest mahogany lay in the middle of the room. Twin settees occupied two corners and a large fireplace built into the wall opposite the massive bed kept them warm on cold winter nights. There was nothing light or airy about the room…nothing feminine. Everything was thick, heavy and overwhemling. Somehow she had never noticed it before. Everything spoke of him...from the dark colors and the finest fabrics to the tasteful paintings that decorated the walls. She liked it that way. The way she liked everything about him, no matter how irritating or hurtful or infuriating it could be.

She sat down on the bed and ran her hands over the heavy brocade that lay atop it. It felt cold and lifeless…the way she was feeling. How she missed him. Missed his warm body curved against hers all night…his hands wrapped around her waist…feeling his gentle kiss on her cheek as he rose at the crack of dawn to resume his duties tirelessly.

She opened his large closet and stared at his clothing. Everything was either a somber black or blue or white..with one exception. A bright red sweater hanging at the end.

_Her Christmas present_.

She smiled to herself as she recalled his reaction.

He had ripped open her present and then stared at it, horrified.

"I thought you could use some color for a change."

He had smiled through his obvious dislike for it, for her sake. "It's…very nice."

Needless to say, he never wore it. She didn't mind. He kept it in a plastic cover…because it had sentimental value. She knew that because he kept his father's favorite suit in one of those plastic cases too. It was his way of safeguarding his little treasures. She picked out his favorite black sweater, made from the softest cashmere and buried her face in it, breathing in his male scent. _How she missed him._

Many moments later, she sighed and replaced the sweater, walking over to her wardrobe to retrieve a bathrobe she had left behind. She opened the door and gasped. Whatever tenderness she had felt for him moments ago vanished in an instant. _Why that officious__ prig!! _

The closet was filled with baby stuff. There was a dark blue stroller, boxes and bags of onesies, mittens, booties, bibs and other clothing. Everything in black, blue or white. There were even pacifiers, baby bottles and breast pumps.

_He knew all along?? _She picked up one tiny t-shirt that boldly stated "Mama's boy".

_Why that wretched spying son of a so and so…..he even knew the gender!!_

_She wanted to pummel him into the ground and ….and __kiss__ him till her lips are sore._

She sat down again, reeling with the discovery. Just then, the door burst open.

It was Barbara, followed by Alfred. "Oh thank god you came. We need you down in the batcave. Bruce is in trouble."

* * *

**Hey everyone. I know I'm not supposed to be replying down here. But it saves a lot of time for me. Anyway, I know a lot of you have been saying that Dick is the brother and ****yadda****yadda****. I know I know but I'm going to stick with him as Bruce's ward…not yet the stepson. Anyway, I didn't include Tim Drake or Terry because I didn't want to complicate the story.**

**Anyway, thanks for all your reviews. Sorry that I can't please everyone. One person's meat seems to be ****anothers**** poison. ****LoL**

**Oracle- I don't think Diana lowers ****herself**** when she comes to her own defense. Just my opinion though :) **

**KN- You're right. ****LoL**** Let's take it that the doctor's visit was at least a few weeks after the initial meeting with Shayera shall we? Do pardon me…I've never been pregnant before. ****LoL**

**Hepburn – Bet you now forgot all about feeling sorry for CW huh? ****Lol**

**WL- yea I'd like to say ****tt**** she has matured****..everything**** doesn't have to be about knocking daylights out does it? ****:P**

**Anonymous ff – I agree. ****Poor dick.**** Caught between a pregnant Amazonian and a cranky batman. ****Lol**

**To everyone else****..thanks**** for reading. If I did ruffle any more feathers in this chapter****i**** do apologize in advance.**


	9. Chapter 9

Bruce stirred and his eyes fluttered open slowly. He grimaced as every muscle in his body ached from the position he was tied up in, possibly for many hours. He tuned out the pain and forced himself to focus. He was alone in a lab of some sort. His first instinct was to free himself but within seconds he realized that he had been completely disarmed.

His utility belt. Gone.

The picks he kept in his glove in case of such sticky situations. Gone.

His communicator. Gone.

The chains used to secure him were made of titanium and impossible to break through. Unless he were Superman of course or Diana…

If he wasn't in such an impossible situation, he might have laughed. She remembered all his basic defenses and promptly used them against him.

Even the gilded cage they kept him in was surrounded by an electric field of some kind that was probably in place to disrupt any mental telepathic communication he might try. _Inventive._

The door opened and she entered, her shimmering emerald eyes lighting up upon seeing him.

"Ah..You're awake at last. I was wondering just how long more you were going to sleep. Didn't see it coming, did you? Oh…you should have seen the look on your face….priceless."

"Where's the Joker?"

She raised an eyebrow at that. "Give your brains a rest already! How did you know anyway?"

He smirked at her and proceeded to bait her.

"You mean apart from the fact that this anti-telepathy machine is the work of a genius?...a mad genius but still a genius. Obviously that's not you. Because you're just mad without the genius."

She gritted her teeth and lashed at him with her whip. He felt the skin around his jaw split and the warm blood trickling down onto his chin.

"That's the problem with you Catwoman. You don't think before you act. Maybe if you did once in a while, you wouldn't be such a screw up."

"Shut up!!"

"The truth hurts doesn't it?"

"I said shut up!! I'm going to kill you…and its gonna be slow and painful."

"I doubt the Jok…your partner will agree. He would never be denied an opportunity like this."

She came close to him. "Either way…you die. So count your minutes." She kissed him hard and sauntered out of the room but turned before leaving. "uh uh…now you be a good boy and don't try anything funny. As you probably already realized, there's no way out for you. I've removed everything that could possibly allow you to free yourself."

As he watched her leave, he raised his head and thanked his lucky stars that he never…ever..completely trusted anyone.

"Batman. Locate." As soon as the command was said, the voice activated transmitter embedded in his shoe send out his coordinates to both the computer at the batcave and the watchtower. It was one secret he never told anyone. Just in case..

Now he had to wait..and pray that Superman came crashing through the door soon enough.

No such luck. The door did open but it was the Joker.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Bat. Your wings got clipped?" He asked, his blood red lips curving into a sinister smile.

When no response came, the smile disappeared. "Still dreary and humorless I see? Come on Batsy…I'm sure you're capable of a few laughs."

"You may look like a clown but you're far from funny."

The joker dramatically clasped his hands at his chest and staggered around. "That hurts." Then he threw his hands in the air, his eyes lighting up in wicked amusement.

"I've waited for this moment for years and now …"he laughed, a poignant maniacal laughter. "Let's see who this Bat I'm about to crush is…"

He reached out, his eyes glittering with unconcealed excitement that he looked as if he was about to salivate from it.

The batman stood tall and defiant as the Joker tugged at his cowl but before he could unmask the Batman, he yelped and jumped back as her whip cracked against his eager hands.

"Why you…" then he smiled,"The pussycat isn't turning against me is she?"

"Don't be daft. Where's the excitement in opening a present before Christmas? We've got work to do. He will be no more trouble now. The plan will be in motion within the next ten minutes."

"Robbing a bank?" Bruce asked and then chuckled to himself deliberately.

"I suppose there's no harm in letting you know our plans, seeing how you're currently…tied up."

Selina stood directly in front of him, her hazel-green eyes glittering dangerously. "By the time we're done, Gotham will lie in ruins. Everything and everyone will be destroyed. It will belong to us. Everything you've worked for will be in shambles."

His jaw tightened. "Why?" He asked sternly.

She laughed, pleased at the agony she had caused him. Gotham was like a child to him afterall.

"Why else? It's fun. I needed money and of course, it will be payback. How dare you reject and insult me? How dare you make me feel like a third wheel? How dare you choose her over me?"

The Joker added, "We wanted to hit where it hurts most…Oh the pain! Hurts doesn't it? Oh don't be so grim. Gotham is going to be fun. Havoc, chaos, pandemonium…all hell will break loose. What fun! Tonight is the official unveiling of the new Gotham City waterfall and conveniently everyone is going to be there for the announcement of their new mayor…ME!" His grin widened, "And then comes the most exciting part….the unveiling of the bat followed by his…unfortunate demise."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dick Grayson received the message and sounded the alert to the rest of the league. In a matter of minutes, he was on his way with Diana and Barbara.

Diana did not exactly know what she was feeling. It was a mixture of anger, worry and happiness.

She was so angry she wanted to pummel the little bitch into the ground and then smack Bruce around a few times as well. Mostly, she was worried that she wouldn't make it on time. _Hang in there Bruce…wait for me._ Some twisted part of her was slightly happy that the little witch turned out to be a scheming, sadistic shrew and that Bruce had a first hand taste at that.

Bruce hung his head down to his chest. He felt defeated, crushed. An overwhelming sense of despair came over him. He told himself to focus, to have faith in Dick, in the justice league..in Diana. He would give his life first before he let some lunatics ruin his beloved city. Patience…he knew that's all he had.

Then he heard a sound that was music to his ears, he nearly felt crippled with relief. The door was crushed open and thrown aside. He looked up and saw her. Her vivid blue eyes were wide with fear and she was on him in an instant, tearing apart the cage to free him. She broke his manacles with little effort and freed his aching arms. He looked into his beloved's face and actually grinned. "Hello?"

Diana felt relief flood through her. She grabbed his shoulders and pressed her lips against his ..hard. "You're ok..Oh thank Hera."

"Actually, it's thanks to you."

"Why you pig-headed lout!! Have you any idea how worried you made us all?? Why must you be so damned stubborn?"

"I've missed you too Diana. We've got to get to the Gotham City ceremony now. I'll explain on the way."

* * *

Gotham City square was crowded as the residents gathered to watch the official unveiling of the new waterfall. It was a bitter cold evening and everyone looked forward to getting a glimpse of what was described to be the most beautiful fountain in the whole country. The mayor had begun his droll speech on what the fountain represented and how it tied in with the values of the Gotham society when the nearby floats burst open and men dressed like jesters burst into the crowd and took their positions. Their faces were painted white, in stark contrast to their blood-red lips and they wielded machine guns. 

The crowd became frantic as everyone rushed to escape the bizarre scene in panic. Then two shots into the air made everyone freeze. "Move and you die." The command registered, loud and clear. The silence was so thick that a knife could slice through it.

A hidden platform in one of the intact floats rose as the Joker and his partner in crime, Catwoman, appeared in plain sight. The mayor was quickly whisked away from his spot to give way and the Joker took the spot, addressing the crowd. "Citizens of Gotham City. What a lovely pleasure. I thought this was the most appropriate moment to break to you, the biggest news ever, the introduction of your new mayor…ME!"

The crowd gasped in horror and it made his smile widen. "Shock, Shock, surprise, surprise. From now on…you listen to me. My word is law. Don't worry, it'll be fun…much more fun then having this mind-numbingly boring person for a mayor. Now let's all start off this new life by being good citizens and handing over all your valuables for your beloved mayor's personal trust fund."

The gun-wielding jesters started to make their way into the crowd forcing the people to hand over money, jewellery and other valuable items.

"Oh what are you all looking around for? Your savior? The annoying bat? Well, he will not be making an appearance although I think he really does regret not being able to make it for such a phenomenal event."

"Think again!"

The Joker groaned and stamped his feet. "It's not fair! How does he do it??!!" He turned to his cronies and barked. "What are you waiting for??"

Diana blocked the bullets with her trusty bracelets as Bruce and Dick took down the cronies with incredible speed and skill. The Joker saw that he was at the losing end, especially since the Wonderwoman was around and turned to make a run for it when he was suddenly floating in the air. He looked around at the green energy bubble trapping him and sighed, "Jeepers."

Selina saw Diana's back to her and grinned, a valuable opportunity. She bared the razor sharp claws and ran with incredible agility, intent on harming the princess and with luck, her baby…his baby. She raised her hand to claw at Diana only to be sent sailing through the air and crashing into a pillar with a powerful blow. She groaned in pain and her eyes shot up in fury at her assailant. It was the hawk girl.

Diana turned towards her and then Shayera. "I've got your back."

"Thanks. But I think I can handle the sadistic little cow."

Shayera grinned. "All yours."

Diana crushed down the incredible urge to snap her spine as she faced her nemesis for the second time. Selina stood quickly to face the angry Princess but was struck down by another powerful blow. She felt the blood trickling down her cheek from the gash.

"Was just returning the little decoration you left on Bruce's…my Bruce's face."

Selina rose and ran only to be caught by both wrists and swung around before crashing into a wall, losing consciousness.

The rest of the mess was quickly and promptly cleaned up by Superman with hardly any effort.

* * *

Selina awoke much later to see the blurred face of the Batman. Great. 

"I was a pawn Bruce. You must believe me. He would have killed me if I hadn't complied. I would never have done anything to harm you."

He shook his head at her. "You're more pathetic than I ever imagined. Remember when I told you I'd help you, it was on one condition? It's time for you to live up to your end of the bargain whether you like it or not."

Before she could react, she felt the cold hard steel tighten around her wrists.

"Bruce..give me another chance. Please don't do this."

"We choose who we become Selina. This was all your doing. You had choices and you had many chances to make good. I trust you will have a lot of time to reflect on your tumultuous life in prison. You can't get away with everything. It's time to pay."

He stepped aside and allowed the policemen to guide her into the truck. Before entering, she turned to glare daggers at Diana and Shayera who stood side by side, sharing an ice-cream and waving at her cheekily.

* * *

**Hi everyone. ****So sorry that I took eons to update.**** Thank you for all your reviews. I'd love to hear from you so please do let me know what you think.**

**Note: Hepburn you're so right! LOL. That's what happens when you stay away for too long i guess. Wonder who i was thinking of when i wrote about the amber eyes. I've fixed it. Thanks for the heads up. **


	10. Chapter 10

"What I'm curious about is why Selina didn't reveal your identity! I mean being Selina, she would have jumped at the opportunity to bring you down with her."

Dick rubbed his temple and turned back to Bruce, who was looking unusually relaxed. A rare sight it was to see the batman still in full armor, leaning back against the swivel chair with both hands behind his head. It was disconcerting.

"Simple. Knowledge of my identity is the only advantage she has over me. To reveal it would mean that she no longer has any power over me. Or at least, that's how she thinks."

"Weird. How could you possibly know that?"

The batman turned to his comrade and flashed a toothy grin. "I guess I'm the only person with the ability to walk through her twisted mind."

"Besides, in a psychiatrical point of view, Selina is somewhat sadistic. She likes to be in charge, to own you. And when she gets bored, she tries to break you with her little games…just for the fun of it. It reaffirms her hold on you to see you pining for her but she also starts to loathe you when she sees how pathetic you have become."

Dick frowned and rubbed his chin. "I guess that's why she's obsessed with you. You're the only one she somehow could not wrap around her little finger and try as she might have, she couldn't take you down. Your identity is the only weapon she has to wield. Damn….What a crackpot!"

"She wasn't always like that. Circumstances sometimes change people." Bruce rose, his demeanor silent. A forewarning to Dick that the subject was officially closed.

Then he grinned, a cheeky boyish grin that made him look like a teenager with a naughty prank in mind. "If you would excuse me, I think its time to turn my complete attention to my future child…and his mother. There's something important I have to do that's been shelved for way too long."

"Yeah sure Pops."

He was sure he heard Bruce whistle as he made his exit from the batcave.

Weird alright. It was almost as if he did not mind being called "Pops". Dick grinned at Bruce's retreating back. Becoming a father sure changes a man.

In two hours, Bruce had cleaned up, had a hot bath and a shave. He threw on a pair of dark blue dungarees and then with a whole lot of gusto and a little bit of cringing, he pulled on the red sweater that very nearly burned his eyes with its fiery shade. He looked into the mirror. The sweater was something he had sworn never to wear…..but today, he would do anything for her. He would have to be very meticulous …very, very meticulous in planning his route to her room without being seen. At all.

Bruce went downstairs, took the beautiful bouquet from a beaming Alfred and left for the watchtower.

* * *

Diana, Princess of the Amazons, sighed for the umpteenth time and rubbed her belly. A gesture that had become a habit. She was still in amazement that another life grew within her. Child-bearing was unheard of Theymiscira, where the sisters were sculpted from clay, just as she was. However, from the moment she had made a commitment to Bruce, she vowed to live life the human way. Though she had heard many stories of the horrors and pains of childbirth, it did not deter her. She would have her child just like any other woman. Besides, what's a little pain for the wonder woman? 

A loud rap on the door sliced through her thoughts and she jumped, startled.

She felt a wrenching deep in her belly. Not particularly pleasant but neither was it vile. He had come just as she knew he would. She took deep breaths to calm herself down but her mind was already reeling with excitement. She rose and glanced quickly at the mirror. Her cheeks were stained pink with embarrassment. Somehow he had that effect on her. That look he gave her..it made her feel beautiful and shy at the same time. She took more deep breaths and fixed her expression to what she thought was "mildly interested" and proceeded to let him in.

As she had pictured in her head, there he stood leaning against the door frame with that look on his handsome face. But in her fantasy he was without the very beautiful bouquet of tulips and bright red sweater.

Bright red sweater??!!

Her thoughts jammed up. She felt a swirl of emotions build up within her. He had worn it. She knew for the batman, that was as good as wearing his emotions on his sleeve. She was in a fix. She did not dare speak for fear that the tears would flow and so she stood awkwardly and stared back at him. He saw her discomfort and smiled reassuringly. A smile that could melt snow-capped mountains in an instant. That was enough. She threw her hands around him and buried her face in his neck.

"I'm sorry."

She heard the words and hugged him tighter. He pried her off him and led her inside, seating her on the bed.

On one knee, he faced her, looking deep into her vivid blue eyes.

"I've missed you. More than anything. I'm sorry Diana, for everything I've put you through. I just want you to know that no one could take your place. Ever. You're one in a million. Marry me?"

She struggled to hold back a tear but it flowed anyway. She brushed it off her cheek and stared back at him. Did he just ask her that?

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little red velvet box, opened it and held it out to her, his eyes sparkling as he watched her face light up with sheer delight.

_Life is beautiful._And at that moment, he realized that she represented happiness to him. Something that was lost to him all these years.

To see her happy made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. A feeling he never imagined he was capable of feeling.

And It felt so damned good.

* * *

The End!

Thanks to everyone who took the time to read and review this story. I really enjoyed writing this and I'm so sorry I took so long to update.


End file.
